


Honey to Soothe the Soul

by kxgfangirl



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: "Hey I can kinda write. What could go wrong?", #Let Sam Punch Asshole PPl 2019, Also I'm probably... okay definitely rewriting some chapters because I am Self-Conscious, Bee likes humans that are not Sam too much., Hurt/Comfort, I made it shippy, I watch the Bumblebee movie and thought to myself, Possessiveness? Maybe?, Protectiveness, Sam is a ballet dancer? Not really mentioned, So you get this I guess, also 3+ years of combat training because this idiot spends most of his time at a Secret Base, explicit hand holding, he'll be graceful af as he kicks your ass, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxgfangirl/pseuds/kxgfangirl
Summary: Sam & Bumblebee ficlets, because yes.





	1. Kill them with Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning, a recruit makes fun of Bumblebees inability to talk. Talk of surgery.

_ It was a new recruit, because it is always a new recruit. A new recruit, a wrong place, and a wrong time. Maybe if the duo weren't exhausted to the bone, and if Bee wasn't shaken to his spark from an injury to his throat, the recruit would have gotten off easier. Maybe, if Sam didn't have to talk Bee through a grueling operation yesterday that took  _ hours _ listening to his best friend  _ sob _ as he held the forefinger of one of his restrained arms with tiny, useless hands. Sam always had a mean streak a mile wide when it came to those that tried to harm Bee, be it physically, mentally, or emotionally.  _

_ So, when this recruit, that had been there all of a month, started mouthing off about the  _ “ **mute”** _ autobot and how he was the only one injured  _ **“What a pushover”** _ when Bee, sweet self-sacrificing Bee, was the reason the  _ crucial mission to keeping all of their ignorant asses alive _ was sitting quietly beside Sam as he stretched, keeping him company in the crowded rec room even though Rachet wanted him to rest, not even bothering to defend himself, _ Sam saw  _ red _ . 

 

He was on his feet before next sentence was out of the recruit’s mouth. Fortunately, for the recruit, Bumblebee was hot on his heels, stopping him with a hand placed on his shoulder. A soft, pleading whirl answered Sam’s growl. 

 

Sam’s breath shuddered as he breathed in. His mouth twisted into a snarl.

 

Another whirl.

 

Sam clenched his fists tightly, suppressing a hiss. He took a deep breath, another, and let his body relax under Bee’s cool palm. He sighed. “Okay.” 

 

But that boy was going to regret being born during PT. 

 

He turned to face Bee, who had crouched down so he was closer to eye level. 

 

“Let’s go.”

 

He was rewarded with a pleased chirp.

  
  


The next day, during sparring practice, if Sam slipped while demonstrating a move to the new recruit, no one suspected false play. If he broke both one of his arms and his nose, well, that was certainly unfortunate. Clumsy, clumsy Sam. It was weird that it happened when all the other students were paired off and focused on their own fights, right? Oh dear, how did that happen? 

 

_ “I'm terribly sorry. Let me help you up. There you go. Let's get ya to the infirmary. I can't believe that happened. So sorry. Lennox, you take over for a bit.”  _

 

The walk to the infirmary was stilted. 

 

Sam's face settled further and further into a snarl as the neared their destination.

He let the recruit go, but not before hissing “You're lucky Bumblebee likes kids so much,” into his ear.

 

Sam let his mouth stretch into his usual grin as he greeted the nurse on duty. 

“I must have gotten distracted, poor fella.” He patted the recruits uninjured shoulder. “I'll just leave him with you, then. Have a good day!”

 

And then he just… left. It didn't feel right, like maybe the kid got off too easy, but… Bee wouldn't have liked him beating the kid senseless. He didn't really like the thought either, but… he was rather protective of his giant yellow robot. 

His Bee.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------

If I don’t post this now, it’ll never get posted. 

Re: I redid the ending because I felt that the original was too Nonconfrontional. I try. 


	2. Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, with minor angst. Bee/Sam hand holding and snuggling

 

 

Bee had said that he wanted to show Sam something. Sam had followed him obediently, expecting  a small animal or odd object. He had not expected a humanoid form, Bee’s holoform. 

Sam looked back at Bee’s towering protoform. “Is that you?” 

The coloring was similar, blond hair and electric blue eyes.  _ His shirt even was even yellow with the racing stripes on it _ ,  Sam noted fondly.

Bee nodded. “Can..change…”

“You can change that?”

Bee’s answer was to change the color of his hair, skin, and clothes several times. His height fluctuated a little, as did his muscle tone, and he even had a leather jacket and shades a few times. After a minute, he reverted back to his original form. 

Bee’s holoform beckoned him forward with a jerk of his head.

Sam looked back at Bee’s protoform. 

He nodded.

Sam turned back to the holoform. He gave an awkward cough, realizing he had just asked Bee if it was safe to approach him.

Seriously, his best friend was a giant alien robot that transformed into a smokin camaro, in a base full of other space robots that also could change into some sort of vehicle, should anything surprise him anymore? Actually, he didn’t want to know. He was already Tired of all the war crap and he had been involved all of, like what, three, four weeks?

Sam walked toward the holoform, stopping a few times to survey what new things he could find. Bee was  _ toned _ , almost, but not quite, to the point of buff. His hair was cut short, just long enough to be bed-heady, and looked criminally soft. 

He stopped just over an arms length away from him. Bee was just a few inches taller than him. His skin was unblemished with a few flat moles, and he saw a light splattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, when he looked hard enough.

Sam gave an embarrassed chuckle, realizing that he had been gawking for at least a full full minute. 

_ Ow, my virginity. _ He thought quietly to himself. 

_ Oh yeah, bi the way, I’m also attracted to men. Space robot dudes included, apparently. Hint, hint. _

He nearly choked laughing at his own joke. But, seriously, he was already gone on him when he got to know Bee’s personality more. Now he was not only adorable,  _ how could an eighteen foot tall badass robot be so cute, _ but hot? And he looked comfortable enough to the point of inviting. 

Sam never had a chance. Not that he was complaining. 

After all of this soul searching, Sam did the sensible thing. He took half of a step forward and poked Bee in his toned and ridiculously attractive bicep. Or tried. His finger went through it.

“Still… working on that.”

“Oh. Okay. Soo… This is pretty cool.” And not fair. The Michaela affair had lasted all of 3 days, and now his stupid little clingy bastard of a heart had decided that it was actually going to fall this time. 

Bee was close enough that he could hear his engine purr at the compliment.

Sam didn’t fight the grin that spread across his face.

\---

Sam lay on Bee’s hood. He gazed lazily up at the stars. Talking to Bee about some nonsense plot of an action movie. The sound of rustling fabric startled him out of his babbling. 

Bee hadn’t reacted in the slightest to the new presence, that was promising. Still, Sam squinted suspiciously at the newcomer. He immediately recognized the blond hair and electric blue eyes.

“Uh...Bee?” He had to be sure.

Bee nodded. 

“Oh. Hi?” He settled back down. He hadn’t noticed that he had jolted to an upright position. 

The radio crackled to life.

“...Hello.” The muscles of his arms shifted as he laid beside Sam.

Sam poked at his bicep, expecting his finger to go through it like it had last time. It didn’t. Bee’s arm was very real and very… muscley. 

“So…” What had he been talking about?

“...Explosions!”

“Yeah. Thanks.” He patted Bee’s arm. “They never really look like they could be real. And-”

Bee’s pinkie brushed against his. 

“And-” He looked at him.

Bee stared back, eyes curious. 

Sam felt his face heat up. Bee had definitely sensed the spike his heart rate. 

“The- the effects are- well not bad for an eighties flick, but still…”

“Hmm?”

“They could have done better.”

They remained like that for hours. Sam rambling about everything and anything. The distance between their hands remained nonexistent.

-

This became a common pastime, mostly one-sided conversations with Bee on his hood (Chest? Or chassis?). 

Sam had been the first to initiate hand holding. He had placed his hand over Bee's during a pause. He had run out of things to say on a topic, and the mood was comfortable. He had thought that it was a good enough time as any to make a move. He was prepared to snatch away his hand if Bee showed any signs of discomfort. 

Bee smiled and interlaced their fingers.

_ Score!  _ Sam returned his smile.

-

 

The space between them grew smaller and smaller, until the fateful day Bee let his head fall on Sam's shoulder. 

Sam had tensed slightly and paused midsentence. 

Something he regretted immediately when Bee froze in response to the tension in Sam's frame. He lifted his head after a moment.

Sam instantly felt the loss of the warm weight. “No,” He pleaded, shifting closer. “Please don't.”  _ Please, don't leave. _

Sam's chest felt constricted in the seconds it took Bee to decide. The sudden show of blatant trust had thrown him off. It was welcome, oh so welcome, but it had startled him. Now he'd gone and messed it up. 

_ I'm sorry.  _ He whimpered.  _ Please don't. Pleasepleasepleaseplease. _

_ I'm sorry. _

He couldn't help the soft sigh of relief that escaped him when Bee let his head rest on his shoulder once again. He tilted his head toward Bee's, reluctant to close the distance for fear that he'd make him feel trapped. 

The thought that Bee had  _ very _ likely picked up on his momentary panic made his gaze shift briefly away from Bee's form in embarrassment. 

Bee, obviously picking up on this as well, softly headbutted him to close the distance. His expression was distinctly fond. 

The engine below them purred. 

Sam relaxed and echoed this with a pleased hum. 

A companionable silence fell between the two of them. 

Sam squeezed hand. He snuggled closer. His nose pressed slightly above and behind Bee's ear. He began to relax further, shifting slightly to find the most comfortable position. 

It only took a few minutes for the idling of Bee's engine to lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor boys are touch starved. More snuggles in the future.


End file.
